Double Date
by Mnkyboy1991
Summary: Finally, Ulrich asks Yumi on a date, and Jeremy does the same with Aelita. The decide to make it a double date. Everything is going perfect until...Sissi? Willaim? X.A.N.A.? Uh oh.
1. The Start

First things first: Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Code Lyoko. Yes. Ok.

Ok, this is my first story, so all criticism is highly encouraged, good or bad. Here goes...

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

Willaim told Yumi to meet him outside by the bench after breakfast. Yumi said right off, "Willaim, I already told you, I have feelings for Ulrich. I'm sorry, but please understand, Ulrich is going to ask me..." Willaim responded "C'mon, we both know that Ulrich likes Sissi. Just come out with me...once?"

Yumi got irritated "He does not like Sissi. Good Bye" Yumi walked away while Willaim is saying good-bye. Willaim got upset. "Ok, so if Ulrich is out of the picture, it is me and..." He then proceeded to walk away.

Meanwhile, at breakfast...

Ulrich was talking to Odd and Jeremy about a special plan he had created. "So that's my plan. Do you think she will say yes?" "DUH", they both responded in unison. Ulrich then looked down and said "C'mon, it's not that obviou..."

He was cut off by someone putting their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who, Ulrich dear..." Ulrich was immediately annoyed. "Go away Sissi. Why don't you go bother Willaim? "Eww...I don't like him. I like you" She said sticking out her tongue. Ulrich then started the threats. "You might want to leave now before the embarrassment starts" Jeremy and Odd laughed. She turned red, then plain out stated, "Stop chasing your precious Yumi. She will never say yes. I on the other hand..." Ulrich finished her sentence, "Should stop chasing me"

"Grr..." Sissi stormed away. Ulrich turned back to his friends. "Now where is Yumi?" He walked away.

LALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

End of chapter one. All criticism is accepted. Sorry it is so short, I am establishing facts here. More content will come, trust me.


	2. The Question

Hey everyone, sorry bout the script format. This should be better. Thanks for all of your reviews, now if i can just learn how to edit the first chapter... anywayz, on with the story.

I see this on other peoples, so i think i have to do it: Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Code Lyoko (A/N: sorry for spelling sissi wrong)

babababbabababababbababababababababababbababbabababababababababaabababababababb

Ulrich walked around the school grounds, hoping to be with Yumi alone. He did not want to do this in front of people, he didn't even want to check what he was going to say with Odd and Jeremie first. As he came up to a cornor, Yumi bumped into him, going for her next class.

Yumi was a little bit angry that Willaim continued to hit on her after she denied him many times. "Hey, watch where you're...oh, its you Ulrich. Hi." She said, going from angry to happy in under 5 seconds.

"Yumi, I was looking all over for you." Ulrich said.

"Is something wrong? Is there a X.A.N.A. attack?" She asked, excitedly, ready for a fight.

"Uhh...no. Something else" he said, sort of blushing slightly.

"Huh?" She said, acting stupid. 'Finally, he's going to do it' she thought to herself.

"Well, I was wondering, if, uhh, you were doing anything Friday night?" (A/N: I dunno if this is what Ulrich would say, but I'd imagine he would stumble a bit) 'You are doing good...she will say yes...she will say yes' he kept thinking.

"Friday? Nope." She was practically bursting with anticipation. Finally, finally he would ask her out.

"Well, umm, would y-you like to go have dinner somewhere?" He said getting redder and redder as he said each word.

"Yes! I-I mean, yeah, sure"

"Great! I know this great Japenese restaraunt, is that fine?"

"Yeah, that's basically all i eat."

"Ok, Friday then, after school"

babbabababababababbababababababababababababababababababababababababababababbaba

Ok, end of chapter. I know im using quite a bit of dialoge(sp?) and I will work on breaking that down. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, and i would appreciate more. Encouraged reviews actually. And if you are wondering why this is T, the action will come. Trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Sorry for the extremely long wait...I was uhh...waiting for reviews...yes...let's go with that...uhh...on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any components with Code Lyoko...

Also, on a side note, please read and review the awesome story Love and Pain by Lyoko's Princess...

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

Meanwhile in Jeremie's room...

"Jeremie...please...stop working on it...you will figure it out eventually..." Aelita said to a kid with sweat pouring down his face. "I have to finish this! I am so close!" he said practically yelling. She started to shake him. "Please? Just take a small break...for me?" she said staring deep into his eyes.

He blushed a little, and took off his glasses and wiped his face. His eyes got really big. She noticed this, and started asking him if he was okay and if he needed to go to the infermary. "N-n-no...you know, maybe I should take a break..." She looked at him strangely, but then smiled. "YAY!"

They walked outside, and roamed randomly around campus. "You seem really energetic today" Jeremie said watching Aelita prance around. "I'm just finally glad you're outside! It's been ,like, three days..." Jeremie noticed that Aelita had adapted to the language well. "Yeah, well, the anti-virus wasn't the only thing I have been working on...I also wanted to ask you something Aelita..." he said stopping.

She stared at him strangely. "You have been working on asking me something? What kind of question would require work to say?" He looked at the ground. "Well, do you, are you, I mean...What are you doing Friday?" he asked almost demanding. "Friday? Hmm...as of now I would have to say...NADA! Why? Is something wrong?" she asked with a worried look. "Oh no! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a Japanese restaurant with me?"

She looked at him confused. "Are you asking me on a...what's it called...a date?" He was caught completely of guard. "You know what a date is...yes...I am" he said going into a deep blush. "Well, I would love to go to that Japanese restaurant with you!" she said excitedly.

He looked up and noticed her eyes were really big. "GREAT! Well, it's really good there. You will like it a lot." His mood was completely cheery. Well, I will see you then.

Little did Jeremie know, Odd had noticed that they walked out together and followed them. He was within earshot, and he had a grin that went all the way across his face. He ran back to his room and saw Ulrich sitting there, also smiling brightly. "Ulrich, guess what I just...Ulrich?" Odd waved a hand in front of his face, and Ulrich seemed to be in a trance. "She said yes..." Odd understood, and sat down on his own bed.

Ulrich then shook his head, and looked at Odd. "What were you saying?" he asked. "Guess what I just saw..." he said smiling. "Uhh, I dunno." Ulrich said puzzled. "Guess" "Odd, just tell me" Ulrich was getting irritated. "Well, Jeremie just asked Aelita to go to that awesome Japanese restaurant Friday!" Ulrich gasped. "I asked Yumi there that same night! Maybe we can double date!"

Ulrich ran out of his room and to Jeremie's. The door was locked, and he decided to search around campus.

LALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALAALLALAALALLALALALALALAL

Well, did that make up for missed time? Please read and review and check out Love and Pain by Lyoko's Princess. Thanks, and I will update quicker from now on. Thank you.


End file.
